


Sir, Yes Sir

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when I should be sleeping. And then I find out things like, 'a year of military service is mandatory in Finland.' Then someone eggs me on and my brain spits out a tease. Not porn, a tease. This was fast and dirty tease fic, written in 30 minutes. Any mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sir, Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> This is what happens when I should be sleeping. And then I find out things like, 'a year of military service is mandatory in Finland.' Then someone eggs me on and my brain spits out a tease. Not porn, a tease. This was fast and dirty tease fic, written in 30 minutes. Any mistakes are my own.

Adam riffled through the closet, feeling mildly annoyed. That blazer couldn't have just up and vanished. He came to a zipped bag and frowned. This, he had no idea where this came from. He grabbed the zipper, pulled it down and just stared in surprise.

There was the dull grey, smooth beneath his fingers and a few badges sewn onto the lapel. The colours were still bright and crisp and caught Adam's eye. A tie was draped over one shoulder and on another he caught a glimpse of red. He pushed the plastic of the bag back to reveal a little cap.

Sauli had mentioned he'd served in the military, but Christ, Adam didn't think he still had the uniform. He stared at it, picturing Sauli in it, tie all done up, cap on, looking smart and at attention.

"Fuck." 

Adam shook his head and quickly zipped the bag back up. He still had that event to go to, no blazer and now had images of Sauli in uniform careening around his head and making it very difficult to concentrate.

"Goddamnit," Adam just grabbed the nearest blazer. Basic black always worked. "Why did Sauli have to work today?"

\--------------------------------

Sauli was tired. Video editing was probably his least favourite part of the job and seriously it would be easier if he could just go home and leave it to the professionals. But he was kind of picky and gave the editor a hand. Though, the editor loved him for helping, Sauli was learning something new and the man's wife made amazing homemade spaghetti carbonara for them both, so he wasn't complaining. He slouched into the closet, shrugging off his jacket and reaching for a hanger to put up his jacket. 

Then he spotted the black bag with the zipper half done up. He hung his jacket before he walked up to the bag, brows furrowed in puzzlement. He was pretty sure that he left that zipped up. Granted it didn't help that it was the first of the zipped bags, so Adam had probably gone rifling through to find something.

But it was half zipped up, which meant Adam was distracted by something. Sauli stared at the exposed bit of uniform for a moment. Knowing Adam, he'd been distracted by the suit. Sometimes, Sauli was surprised Adam's brain didn't get whiplash given how prone it was to diving right into the gutter. He glanced at his watch. It was only eight in the evening still. He had about an hour, hour and a half before Adam even considered the notion of coming back home. Plenty of time.

\--------------------------------

The hallway was dim as Adam closed the front door behind him. Weird, it was only quarter after eleven. Sauli was usually still up by now. He dumped his keys into the bowl and slowly stepped into the hallway. "Sauli? Hon? Are you still up?"

He didn't hear the TV in the living room or anything coming from the... no, there was a sound coming from the kitchen. Booted feet clopping smartly against the floor. Adam looked around for a moment, feeling mild panic course through him, because he was in the middle of the dim hallway, Sauli was probably asleep upstairs and there was someone coming towards him. If push came to shove, Adam would fight dirty.

The hallway light flicked on and all the panic instantly evaporated away. Those booted feet met grey fabric that sat perfectly and as Adam looked up, he found himself facing a uniformed Sauli standing to attention, his face implacable. Hell, Sauli hadn't even done anything yet and it was a million times better than Adam could have imagined it to be.

"The perimeter is secure, sir."

The brisk tone to Sauli's voice shouldn't have gone right to Adam's dick like that, Adam was sure. Or was he? His main overriding thought right now was peeling Sauli out of that uniform and making that implacable face crack, make it moan and beg and maybe suck his dick. On his knees with his cap askew and shirt untucked from his pants and... and..

"Uh, good, that's um... good." Adam wished he sounded like he hadn't practically gone right into heat or something.

Sauli's gaze fixed on him and then asked, "You're breathing hard sir. Are you in need of medical assistance?"

Oh holy fuck, Adam could barely think with all the blood deciding his dick was the place to be right now. All that was currently running through his head was the image of him sprawled on the bed, pants gone and shirt undone while Sauli fucked him hard, still in uniform. 

"No." Adam figured that would have been more believable if he didn't sound strangled.

"You sound like you might be in respiratory distress," Sauli began.

Adam wanted to say it was just a temporary thing and that air would eventually reach his lungs again at some point. He just wasn't sure precisely when that would happen.

"If you would allow me to escort you upstairs sir, I'll check you out and make sure everything is fine."

"Yeah, okay." Adam wheezed as Sauli approached him.

Sauli's hand settled on the small of his back, guiding him to the stairs. It felt like it was burning a hole through Adam's blazer. The entire walk up the stairs with Sauli beside him, Adam wasn't sure how he managed to keep his composure. But then Sauli paused, with his hand on the bedroom doorknob. All he managed to get out was, "Sir," before Adam choked out, "Fuck," dragged Sauli in tight against his body and kissed him hard.

He sagged back against the door, feeling Sauli's hands sliding down to his. The next thing Adam knew, his hands were pinned against the door and Sauli was grinning against his mouth.

"You want me to leave the uniform on?" Sauli's tone was entirely wicked and oh so promising.

"Yes. Oh God yes, leave it on." Adam groaned as he rubbed up against Sauli.

"Sir," Sauli licked at his lips for a moment. "Yes sir."

FIN


End file.
